Furon
'Furon's were a species who hailed from Furon and were the main alien species in the Destroy All Humans! series. History Ancient History The beginnings of the Furon Empire remained vague. What was known was that Furons encountered humanity early in their expeditions into space, apparently procreated with them, and thus, left a bit of Furon DNA in their descendants. Earth was apparently forgotten, or it was not deemed important enough to take over at the moment. Following that event, the Furon Empire finally took shape as it conquered more worlds. The Martian War At one point, the Furons discovered Mars and encountered the Blisk. The reasons for the Martian War remained unclear, although it was implied that the Blisk were very cocky about their radioactive ocean world, which annoyed the Furons. The Martian War was particularly bloody as standard Furon weapons proved ineffective, which lead to the development of stronger atomic weaponry. The Martian War resulted in several Furon casualties, the loss of their reproductive capabilities, the endangering of the Blisk, and the terraforming of Mars into a dry, and dead world. The DNA Crisis During the Martian War, Furon DNA was mutated, which made Furons sterile. The only thing that kept the Furons from dying out was cloning. However, it was later discovered that cloning led to each new clone being increasingly defective. The search for pure Furon DNA led to Earth's rediscovery in 1959. The following invasion, which was proposed and led by Orthopox, was a success. With a major superpower under Furon control and a steady supply of DNA being farmed, Crypto 138 became the first Furon in eons who had fully functional genitalia. Though the crisis appeared to have been solved, most of the Furon DNA that was collected was destroyed when the KGB decided to nuke the Furon Mothership. Crypto and Pox then dedicated themselves to recollecting the DNA and were unaware of new developments that happened on Furon. Post-Crisis At one point, synthetic Furon DNA was created by The Master, which ensured that the Furon Clones would not become unstable. Crypto 139 and Pox were not notified and were actually misled by the Master. Crypto and Pox went to the Fourth Ring of Furon and assassinated Emperor Meningitis at his summer palace. Following the Master's own death when he attempted to take the throne, Pox crowned himself Emperor of the Furon Empire. Biology Furons looked almost exactly like Greys, except that Furons didn't have noses. They were hairless greyish-blue humanoids with large eyes and large craniums. Furons had circles on the sides of their craniums that glowed with energy. All Furons had reflective eyes with no true eye color, three fingers with one thumb, and the same foot size. The male Furons had wrinkled skin, while the females had smooth, pale skin and lacked the aforementioned light circles. Furons were noted for being small, frail creatures; Furons were easily reduced to paste when they were smacked into a wall. To make up for that lack of resilience, Furons developed personal energy-shielding technology. Though they were not physically strong, Furon Warriors were able to carry around very big guns with no trouble at all. Furons appeared to share some characteristics with Humans, such as being able to breathe oxygen. Furon genitalia may have also been compatible with that of a human, because a Furon/Human Hybrid was created on at least one occasion. The Furon lifespan was supposedly about five hundred years, but they could clone themselves, so they were virtually immortal. Since Furons lived on a barren world, water was scarce, and as such, they lacked the ability to swim. It was possible that there was frozen or even liquid water under the surface of Furon, though it was speculated that alternative forms of life may be able to use ammonia or liquid methane as a solvent. Society Furon Society was quite cruel. Most Furons were very xenophobic and wiped out entire races, enslaved them, or used them as toys. The species-wide ability to read minds forced some Furons to always tell the truth if they encountered another Furon. Comedies were seen as pointless, but action movies were very popular. Somehow, when Furon names were translated, they turned out to be the names of several diseases and parasites. The Furon population was split into different ranks. There were leaders, scientists, workers, and soldiers, though there's little biological difference between each group. Large heads were prized by the Furons and were seen as status symbols, which possibly signified brain power. Cloning Despite the fact that cloning degraded their genes and nearly wiped out their entire species, Furons relied on cloning for everyday life. Due to the over reliance on cloning, a Furon was able to take a vacation while his or her clone was still at work. Despite that, Furons with a high number of clones were seen as reckless, due to the fact they were killed several times due to their behavior. Furons with a low clone count were seen as the elders. Furons also considered themselves to be immortal, mostly due to the fact that their clones carried their personalities. The only way to truly kill a Furon was to delete it from the cloning banks and ensure that the said Furon didn't just clone himself and come back to kill you. As long as only one of a particular clone existed, the consciousness and possibly the soul was moved to the next clone. If there were multiple clones, then the minds were separated as individuals. Technology See Category:Furon Technology Furon Technology was quite advanced, though most of their technological efforts were focused on military applications. Furons were also very skilled in the field of biotechnology, though it's only used for modifying their own bodies by giving themselves stronger mental powers. Cloning was also an area that Furons mastered, which allowed them to clone themselves in order to attain immortality. Religion In Destroy All Humans! 2, Furon Religion was discussed. Furons believed in a god called Arkvoodle, also called the "Lord of the Sacred Crotch", who was shown to have idols, which were leftover from a previous Furon encounter all over the surface of Earth. One of the legends that surrounded Arkvoodle was the coming of a "Sacred Son of Arkvoodle" who would restore the Furon's genitalia in the second coming of Arkvoodle. Crypto was deemed to be that Sacred Son, and started a cult dedicated to Arkvoodle on Earth: The Cult of Arkvoodle, though it was abandoned. It was still unknown when Arkvoodle will return. Trivia *According to one of the promotional videos found in the special features of Destroy All Humans!, Furon was originally known as Gorta. *Every Furon referred to by name (save for The Master) was named after a disease or illness found on Earth and made it plausible that this was the naming system on Furon. Appearances *''Destroy All Humans!'' *''Destroy All Humans! 2'' *''Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed'' *''Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon'' Category:Races Category:Furon Category:Alien Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon